


Stray Kids as 9 members

by ParkerJimin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bang Chan is Whipped, Dorks in Love, Eating Disorders, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Insomniac Bang Chan, JYP is concerned for the crackhead group he made, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Tuan is concerned for his brother, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Slow To Update, Teenage Dorks, Woojin is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerJimin/pseuds/ParkerJimin
Summary: In 2017,  JYP made the mistake of organizing a survival show with a bunch of trainees called Stray Kids.This is the outcome. A 10 - 9 member group of talented af crackheads.Or: Since my "TXT as 5 members" did so well, I decided to try Stray Kids because they are my ult group
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Stray Kids

**Author's Note:**

> For this fanfic, I'll only give a profile to the member I created since there are 10 members
> 
> Also, for those of you that don't like Woojin, I am sorry but I will write chapters with Woojin in them. He may not be a member of SKZ, but the history is still there. I will eventually boot him out, and the rest will be OT8. (OT9 for the ff)

"Today is the day that I confirm the members of Stray Kids." JYP called out to the remaining 10 trainees. The groups that are promoting under the company are watching in the stands behind JYP, and they are as nervous as the trainees are. Especially Mark, who's younger brother is one of the boys left.

"When I call your name, you may go back to the dorm and relax. If i don't call your name, you need to stay here." JYP said, and grabbed his sheet with the names of the next boy band. Twice, GOT7, and Day6 all held hands in excitement and nervousness.

"Kim Woojin, Bang Chan, Lee Minho, Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung, Kim Seungmin, Yang Jeongin," The idols clapped after every name, but the members of GOT7 were waiting for a certain name. "And finally, Alex Tuan." Mark started crying when he heard JYP call his brother's name.

When the camera turned off, the boys started hugging each other and crying. "Alex!!" Mark called, and Alex ran into his brother's arms. "You made it, Alex!" Jaebeom congratulated, and Yugyeom patted him on the back. "Alex, can I talk to you a second?" Alex's leader, Bang Chan asked. "Sure." He answered, and followed Bang Chan somewhere where there were no people to hear them.

Bang Chan quietly closed and locked the door. Alex sat down on an empty desk, and waited for Bang Chan to talk. "What did you want to talk-" Before Alex could finish, Bang Chan gave him a slow, passionate kiss. 

Not knowing what to do, the boy stayed still until his elder broke the kiss. "I learned a lot of things about you during our training, but you having a crush on me for 4 years was not one of them." He said in a low tone. "Mark ratted me out, didn't he?" The younger asked, and Bang Chan shook his head. 

"You made the mistake of leaving your phone in my room." He said, and Alex mentally facepalmed himself.

**Member Profile: Alex**

**Name:** Alexander Tuan

 **Birthday:** June 6th, 1999

 **Siblings:** Youngest of four, brother is Mark of GOT7

 **Hobbies:** Listening to music, Cooking, Performing

**Interesting facts:**

  * He speaks five languages - English, Korean, Spanish, Japanese, and Chinese  
  

  * He only auditioned for JYP to stay with Mark  
  

  * He is terrified of Woojin. Woojin intentionally bullies him physically, mentally, and verbally.  
  

  * He is the only person in his family that is ambidextrous, when his whole family is right-handed.  
  

  * He got the habit to check his pulse when he's stressed or nervous from Felix  
  

  * He pretends to be happy on camera, but really, he secretly suffers from depression, insomnia, and anorexia because of Woojin




	2. Woojin's bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin continues to bully Alex, this time about his weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your trigger warning, kids
> 
> Chapters 2 and 3 are gonna be the only chapters with Woojin. After that, I'll change the title to "Stray Kids as 9 members".

I was in the studio, working on a song I have been working on since last night, when I get a text from Felix.

**Chat: Aussie Bros**

**Aussie #2:** Hyung, can you come back to the dorm? We need your assistance.

 **Aussie #1:** Why? What happened?

 **Aussie #2:** Woojin called Alex a pig because he was eating ramen, and now Alex locked himself in the bathroom  
**Aussie #2:** I can hear him throwing up

 **Aussie #1:** There is a key in the medicine cabinet that unlocks any room in the dorm  
**Aussie #1:** Get that damn door open, and I'll be there in 5 minutes

 **Aussie #2:** Okay. It's bad enough that Woojin and Alex share a room, but body-shaming him is not okay

I put my phone away, and quickly grabbed my laptop to head back to the dorm. Luckily, I ran into JB and Mark on the way to the lobby. "Hey, Chris. Where are you running off to?" Mark asked. "To deal with Woojin. He called Alex a pig, and now I have to get him out of the bathroom that he locked himself in." I explained, and Mark looked at JB worriedly.

"Well, we're on break at the moment, so we'll come help." JB suggested, and I bowed in gratitude. 

We rushed to the dorms, and I knocked on the front door. Jisung let me in, and he got scared when he saw his seniors. "Felix, did you get the door open?" I called, and Felix appeared from down the hallway. "No, hyung. The key doesn't work." He answered, and I got scared. 

I followed Felix and Jeongin to the bathroom, and I knocked on the door. "Alex? Babe, you need to come out." I called to my non-responding boyfriend. A few minutes of silence, and I was going crazy with worry.

I finally got the door unlocked, and opened the door to see Alex in the bathtub, crying and pale. Mark ran in before I could, and I heard him whispering something in Chinese to his brother. 

"He said he's not coming out because he's in too much pain." Mark translated, and I was on the verge of tears. So, I picked him up out of the tub, and realized how light he is. "He's so light!" I exclaimed, and Mark, JB, and Jeongin looked at each other, scared.

I took Alex the living room and sat him on the couch. After that, I went from sad to furious.

**Changbin POV**

I was sitting in my room with Hyunjin, listening to music while writing lyrics, when I heard Chan and Woojin arguing. Curious, me and Hyunjin both made our way to the living room to find Chan and Woojin fighting, Felix and Mark comforting Alex on the couch, and JB watching the fight.

"You are such an asshole! How could you call Alex a pig, knowing that he is sensitive about his weight?!" Chan yelled, and I was shocked that he actually swore at his elder. "Because it's the truth, and you know it!" Woojin yelled back, and I sat down in the floor with Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin.

"You're so immature!" Chan insulted, and Woojin decided to pull a card that would be the worst decision in the world. "And you're a faggot, but I don't say that on camera, now do I?!" He insulted back, and Chan slapped him across the face.

"Don't call Chan a faggot, you bastard." Alex spoke up, and Woojin was about to attack him, but I ran to grab him. Alex screamed, and Felix held onto him. "Woojin, calm the fuck down!" I growled, and he pushed me away from him.

"Get out of the dorm. I don't want you back here **ever** again." Chan yelled, and Woojin slammed the door on his way out.

Everyone turned their attention to Alex because of how he reacted when Woojin tried to attack him. "Alex, what has he done to you?" Mark asked, and Alex grabbed a water bottle and a napkin. He wet the napkin, and started rubbing his neck. I could clearly see the foudation coming off, and saw red lines circling around his neck.

"Oh my fucking god." I heard JB whisper to himself. "He said if I told anyone, he would hurt Chan or Mark, or he would expose me on twitter." Alex choked out, but whined in pain when Felix rubbed his back.

**Bang Chan POV**

"I need to see something for myself. Mark, Jaebeom, thank you so much for coming, but you can head back now." I told them, and they left after saying goodbye to Alex.

"Now, the rest of you can relax, but Alex, head to your room. I'll be there in a second." I told the members, and they all went to find something to do. Alex went to his room, and I followed him.

When we got to his room, I closed and locked his door. "Baby, i'm so sorry you had to go through this on your own." I cupped his squishy cheeks into my hands, and he started crying. "I couldn't handle it. It was all too much, and I was terrified." He sobbed out, and I had to let go of him.

"Babe, I know you are in pain, but I need to see if he hurt you anywhere else. So, can you lift your shirt for me?" I asked, and he obeyed out of fear. Once his shirt was all the way off, I saw pure horror all over him. 

His back was covered in bruises, cuts, and scars. His chest was bruised, and I could see his ribs clearly. I grabbed a scale, and made him stand on it. "46 kg?!" I exclaimed, and he just looked at his feet. "Alex, you're 14 kg underweight. How is this possible? Did Woojin do this to you?" I kept asking, and he just nodded his head.

**Hyunjin POV**

I was walking past Alex and Woojin's room, when I heard something that scared me. "Alex, you're 14 kg underweight . . ." I heard. But, I heard the front door open to see JYP walk in with a manager, who apparently heard the fight between Woojin and Chan.

"PD-nim, how can we help?" I asked, and he looked me dead in the eyes. "I need the whole group in here, and it better be now." He was pissed, so I rushed to the bedrooms.

I gathered everybody, and we walked back into the living room. The look on PD-nim's face told all of us that we were screwed.


	3. JYP is told everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JYP finds out everything that Alex has been keeping quiet about, and he is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Jisung's POV until otherwised stated.
> 
> Also, i dont edit my chapters, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. When you speak five languages, it gets a little chaotic.

When Hyunjin told me and Minho that JYP is in the dorm, I rushed out of the room to find a pissed off PD-nim.

Chan and Alex were the last ones to come into the living room, and when they did, our manager started talking.

"Now, someone please explain what happened? I heard you guys from across the street." He said, and Felix started talking.

"So, what happened was: Woojin called Alex a pig because he was eating ramen, and Alex locked himself in the bathroom, attempting to make himself throw up and lose weight. Chan came from the studio with Mark and JB from GOT7, and they were able to get Alex out of the bathroom. But, Woojin and Chan started fighting, and Woojin called Chan the f-slur, and Alex told him not to. Woojin tried to attack him, and Chan kicked him out of the dorm for the time being." He explained

Speaking of Alex, he was hiding behind Chan. "Alex, is this true?" PD-nim asked, and he had to speak up. "Y-Yes." He stuttered, but our manager saw the rings on his neck.

"What happened on your neck?" He asked, and Chan explained everything for him.

"So, after Woojin left, I made Alex show me where Woojin had hurt him, and it's terrible. His back has cuts and bruises on it, and so does his chest. I also have knowledge that he is 14 kg underweight." Chan exposed Alex so bad that he tried to run back to his room.

"So, it's official. I'm terminating Woojin's contract. For the time being, make sure Alex gaines at least 12 kg before your comeback." PD-nim ordered, then him and the manager went back to the main building.

**Alex POV**

After PD-nim left, I ran back to my room before Chan could stop me. I wanted to get away from the world, but the world doesn't want to get away from me.

A little bit after I locked myself in my room, I heard someone knocking on my door. "Go away." I yelled, but the person wouldn't stop knocking on my door. Annoyed, I opened my door to see Felix and Seungmin jumping around.

"Hyung, wanna come get food with us? We got everyone coming except you." Felix begged, and I laughed. "Drop the honorifics, and if I say no, you'll make me go anyways." I groaned, and closed the door to put on my shoes. 

When I came back out, Chan was waiting for me at the door. "You ready, babe?" He asked, and I kissed him to make him shut up. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled, and we left to go to the main building.

We walked into the cafeteria, and saw Woojin sitting at one of the tables. "Chan, no. I can't go over there." I pleaded, but he stood still until Woojin and him made eye contact. "Bang Chan, I'm not apologizing." He growled, and I felt Hyunjin motion for me and him to get out of there.

"We're gonna eat, and you're not gonna do anything stupid." Chan stated, and we all went to the food line. 

I sat down at a table with just me and Chan, and we started eating. I couldn't eat much, but Chan refused to let me get up until everything on my plate was gone. "You need to eat more, babe." He tried to persuade me, and I wasn't having any of his shit.

"I can't. I'm too full." I whined, and he put his hand on my thigh. It was bad enough that he knows that I'm a bottom, but it's worse that he knows that his touch is my biggest weakness. "Chris, stop it." I begged in a low tone. His hand trailed closer to my sensitive spot, and thats where I drew the line.

"i won't stop until you eat." He whispered in my ear, so I started eating quickly to get him to stop it.

I finally ate enough to satisfy Chan so he stopped trying to get me hard in public. We put our plates away, and he dragged me to the bathroom. "Chris, I-" He smashed his lips onto mine so I would shut up.

"I was trying to say that if you ate all of your food, we could do this." He said when he stopped to breathe. "I like you better when you're not talking." I pouted, but before we could do anything else, someone came into the bathroom. It was Youngjae from GOT7.

"Oh, I was just looking for you two. PD-nim told me to get you two and bring you to his office. He wants to have a chat." He said, making me kind of scared. "You didn't do anything wrong, he just wants to make sure you're okay." He assured me, and I felt a little bit better.

I followed Chan to PD-nim's office, and he stood outside when JYp told me to come in.

The room had a vintage vibe to it, and it was awkward because he was my boss. "You can sit down, Alexander. I'm not gonna bite." PD-nim assured me, so I sat down.

"How're you feeling? Physically or mentally." He started asking questions, and he couldn't see it, but my anxiety was thriving through my leg. "Um, good I guess." I lied, and he was not convinced. "You can take a hiatus if you need to. You know that, right?" JYP was honestly getting on my nerves.

"I said I'm fine." I said in a deeper tone, and got up to leave. "Alex, listen to me. If you need help, I will gladly get it for you." JYP assured me, but I didnt believe him. I opened the door, and slammed it shut when I got into the hallway.

I walked to where Chan was waiting for me, and we walked back to the dorms. "Bruh, he was like 'Sit down, Alexander' like calling me Alexander would make it less awkward." I whined, and we walked into the dorm to find cameras in the corners. "Shit." Me and Chan said at the same time.


	4. the package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the boys get their hands on the company credit card, some weird shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ S p i c y ~
> 
> This starts in Changbin's POV
> 
> Also, I'm gonna stop with this fanfic until next wednesday, so enjoy the slow updates~

"Okay, who used the credit card? There are three boxes at the door, and I wanna know now." Chan yelled from across the dorm.

Since I was very nosy, I walked into the living room to see the fuss. 

We all made our way into the living room, and saw three decent-sized boxes on the floor. "One of them is mine. I bought foriegn cat toys and a few other things I needed." Minho claimed the first box. 

"This one is mine," Felix said, grabbing the bigger box. "I bought australian candy." He explained, and Chan about reached for the box. "You better share." He complained, and Felix ran to his room. Chan ran to catch him, and while he was gone, Alex grabbed the last box and ran to his room.

When Alex came back, he made it look like nothing happened. "What did you buy?" I asked, and he wouldn't tell me.

"Alright, who took the last box?" Chan asked when he got what he wanted. Everyone pointed at Alex, and speaking of Alex, he ran to his room as soon as he was accused.

**Alex POV**

As soon as everyone started pointing at me, I ran to my room to make sure I got everything I paid for.

I grabbed the box off of my bed after locking the door, and opened it to find the maid outfit I got. I also got some cat ears for everyone, especially Changbin, and some "self pleasure" things.

I went into the closet, and changed into the maid outfit. Once I was done, I looked in the mirror, and was very impressed with the look.

This is what I looked like:

I grabbed my phone, and texted the group chat.

**Chat: 8 idiots and 1 sexy boy**

**FemBoy:** Everyone in the living room. Now.

**Aussie #2:** Why? What did you get?

**SexyBoi:** Istg, if it's a cosplay-

**FemBoy:** You wanna know? Do as I said.

**Aussie #1:** Watch your mouth

**ILoveDarkeu:** Everyones in the living room

**Squirrel:** Why tf do i hear a bell?

**Genius:** Thats the cat toys

**FemBoy:** Alright. One rule: No making fun of me

**Aussie #1:** Unless it's a onesie, nobodys gonna make fun of you

I put my phone down, grabbed the cat ear packs, and walked out of my room. 

"You guys ready?" I called, and I got a lot of yeahs, so I walked up to where they could see me.

**Chan POV**

When I saw Alex walking down the hall, I started dying inside.

"What the hell is that?!" Seungmin asked while dying of laughter. "A maid outfit? I think it's hella cute." Jisung complimented. "Thanks, Jisungie." Alex blushed, but not long enough for me to capture the moment.

"So, I also bought something for you guys, and I think it's beautiful." He broke the silence, and he suddenly put something on my head. I turned on my phone camera, and it was pure comedy.

  
( Just an idea of what he would've looked like)

"That's hilarious, mate!!!" Felix choked out, with him and the rest of the group dying of laughter. But, what was even funnier was the fact that Alex put a pair of cat ears on everyone, including Hyunjin.

"There. Now we're the group of cats." Alex said, satisfied.


	5. announcement

Hey, guys!!!

I thought i'd make an announcement since this fanfic is pretty big now.

Thank you all so much for over 100 views!! It means so much to me that people actually read my crackhead content.

But, i wanna say that I am now open to requests and constructed critisism!!!! I am already out of ideas, so i wanna see what you guys come up with.

So, feel free to drop a comment to say anything you want to after each chapter, and i'll be sure to reply or use the idea you give me.

Have a good day, and I'll write the next chapter as soon as I start getting requests~

\- ParkerJimin ^w^


	6. the aussie line is hella gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical day in the group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my friends told me to go in depth with the group chat, so i said "why not"
> 
> Names:
> 
> Chan - Aussie #1  
> Minho - Jisung's hoe  
> Alex - GOT7 spy  
> Changbin - Hyunjin's Bitch  
> Hyunjin - Sexy Boi  
> Jisung - Squirrel  
> Felix - Aussie #2  
> Seungmin - average  
> Jeongin - oppa
> 
> i'm probably gonne change the names a bunch, so be prepared-

**average has logged into "8 idiots and 1 sexy boi"**

**average:** WHO IN THE HELL TOOK MY CANDY

**8 members are online**

**GOT7 spy:** what are you whining about?

**GOT7 spy:** nobody took your candy

**oppa:** you would say that if you took his candy

**oppa changed GOT7 spy's name to candy thief**

**candy thief:** you brat

**Aussie #1:** you love him tho

**candy thief:** no i dont

 **candy thief:** i love you and only you

**Aussie #2:** AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HASN'T BEEN INFECTED WITH THE HOMO????

**Sexy Boi:** yep

**Hyunjin's Bitch changed the chat name to "The aussie line is hella gay"**

**Hyunjin's Bitch changed Aussie #1's name to Gay #1**

**Hyunjin's Bitch changed Aussie #2's name to Gay #2**

**Jisung's Hoe:** Jisungie, i'm scared

**Squirrel:** I'm scared of your name

**average:** BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING

 **average:** ALEX STOLE MY CANDY

**Gay #1:** actually seungmin, alex has been in the studio with me

**Gay #2:** sucking your dick, i assume?

**Gay #1:** Felix, i swear to fucking god

**candy thief:** as much as i love his dick, thats not what i'm doing

**Gay #1 changed Gay #2's name to nasty hoe**

**Gay #1 changed candy thief's name to chan's bibi**

**nasty hoe:** i feel attacked

**chan's bibi:** imma accept it

**oppa:** hasn't everyone seen chan's dick or is that just me

**Gay #1:** you've seen my dick??

**nasty hoe:** everyone has seen your dick chan

**Squirrel:** i haven't, and i dont want to

**chan's bibi:** this conversation went from seungmin's lost candy to chan's dick

**average:** can i add your bro to this chat? i wanna tell him something

**chan's bibi:** sure ig

**average added tuan bro**

**average changed tuan bro's name to markie**

**markie:** why am i here?

**chan's bibi:** hey hyung

 **chan's bibi:** and idk, seungmin wanted you in here

**markie:** i just read the past chat messages-

 **markie:** Chan, control your crackheads

**Gay #1:** if i could, me and alex's "thing" would still be non-existent

 **Gay #1:** so, i'm good.

**Jisung's hoe:** true true

**markie: @Jisung's Hoe** is minho right?

**Jisung's Hoe:** yep

**average:** ALRIGHT, ALEX TUAN!!!

 **average:** YOU TOOK MY GOD FORSAKEN CANDY, AND I WANT IT NOW

**chan's bibi:** i didn't take your candy

 **chan's bibi:** jeongin did

**average:** Y A N G J E O N G I N

**markie:** you better run, Jeongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!!!
> 
> i've been busy with school, my upcoming album, and working on wattpad. I'll update again as soon as I can~
> 
> My socials:  
> twitter - @pro_atiny  
> wattpad - @yoshi_cute  
> discord - confused artichoke #7300


	7. overworked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "also if you can/want to, could you maybe do a chapter where alex overworks himself and faints when he and felix are practicing choreography on their own? cue protective chan and protective mark?"
> 
> request by JiminWreckedSugaBias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to write this, but I've been working on wattpad more than AO3. So, here is the finished product. I hope you guys like it~
> 
> Go check out one of JiminWreckedSugaBias's works: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951426
> 
> Also, i am sorry for the boring beginning, but it gets spicy after a bit.

**( This begins in Felix's POV )**

"Chan, me and Alex are gonna go practice!!" I yelled as I grabbed my dance bag. Even though he hasn't been sleeping, Alex still manages to put on a tough face and practice.

"Alright, just don't hurt yourselves." Chan called from his room.

So, me and Alex grabbed our stuff, and we headed out of the dorm to the JYP building.

"I know I haven't been sleeping, but I keep practicing my part in victory song and I always mess up on a certain part." He explained while we were walking into the building. "You're not our main dancer, so you could possibly chill out with the excessive dancing." I encouraged him, and he gave me the signature death stare.

We walked to the 3rd floor where our practice room, and I laid my bookbag on the floor with Alex's stuff.

He walked over to the computer, and turned on Victory Song. Sighing in annoyance, I got into my position as the song progressed.

After about the second go-around of the song, I was practically begging Alex to change the song. "Alex, pleeeeeease change the music to something other than victory song. It's driving me insane." I begged, but he just stood there, holding onto the desk for some reason.

"You alright, mate? You look a little funky." I asked, and he just nods his head while turning on gods menu to work on.

"I'm fine, Lixie. Just a little tired." He assured me, and I thought nothing else of it until something happened.

I was practicing my floor routine, when I heard a sudden thud over the music. I turned around . . . and saw Alex on the floor.

"Alex!!" I squealed, and ran to make sure he was okay. He was unconscious and wasn't breathing very good.

I didn't know exactly what to do, so I ran out of the practice room to get help, specifically from GOT7 since I could hear them practicing down the hall.

I ran down the hall, and opened the door to see them practicing Not By The Moon. It was the end of the song, with Yugyeom doing his final pose. Once the music stopped, Youngjae finally noticed me in the mirror, and he was confused.

"Felix, what brings you in here?" He asked, getting the attention of the others onto me. "Is something wrong?" Mark asked, and I was completely out of breath, so I just stood there for a second while I caught my breath.

"You good now?" Jackson asked, and I pointed in the direction of our practice. "Alex." I managed to get out of my mouth. Without a second thought, Mark bolted out of the practice room.

The rest of us ran to catch up to him, but we heard a scream before we made it. I ran inside, and saw Mark trying to wake his brother up.

"Someone get Chris before he figures it out himself." Mark ordered, and he pulled his brother's head onto his lap to elevate him.

I texted Chris to tell him what happened.

**Aussie #2:** C H A N

**Aussie #1:** F E L I X

**Aussie #2:** Get your lazy ass over to the studio and get your unconscious boyfriend.

**Aussie #1:** Why, what happened?!

**Aussie #2:** YOUR BOYFRIEND FAINTED AND MARK IS HAVING A PANIC ATTACK TRYING TO WAKE HIM UP

**Aussie #1:** S H I T

I put my phone away, and went back into the practice room to see if Alex had woken up. Mark was still on the floor, but this time, BamBam and Yugyeom were holding him upright while Mark was trying to calm himself down. "Is he on his way?" Jaebeom asked, and I nodded my head.

A few minutes later, we all could hear loud and quick footsteps coming towards the room we were in. I didn't even react when Chan bursted into the practice room, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Where is my husband? I swear to god, I-" His eyes lingered to Alex, and his expression softened. 

**( Chan POV )**

When I saw Alex helpless on the floor, my heart broke. He looked terrible, and I should have known that he was super tired. "Will he be alright?" I asked, and BamBam nodded his head. "When we get him to wake up, take him back to the dorm and make him drink something. He may be hot, so let him sleep a little bit before trying to talk to him." He explained, and I nodded my head.

A few minutes later, I saw Alex squirming in Yugyeoms grip a little bit. "He's waking up. Let's see if he remembers anything." Jinyoung told me, and Yugyeom lifted Alex's head enough for Alex to somewhat fully wake up. "Welcome back to reality. I'm Chan, your very worried boyfriend." I said in a stict tone, and Alex looked at me with a terrified look.

"Don't scare him as soon as he wakes up. You don't know his full condition." Youngjae told me, and I just pulled Alex into my arms. "Are you okay? And don't lie to me." I whispered in his ear, and he didn't react. "I don't think he's okay, Chris. He looks rough." Jackson muttered, and I nodded my head.

Me, Felix, and Mark took Alex back to the dorm, and the other members were very concerned. "Is he okay? We watched you rush out of the dorm." Jeongin asked, and I nodded my head. "I think he's okay, but just to be sure, we need to get him to drink something." I explained, and Mark laid him on the couch. Alex hissed in pain, and I was confused. "Did you fall on your back, babe?" I asked, and he nodded his head.

Felix ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of gatorade that he had left in the fridge. He handed it to me, and I forced Alex to take a sip of it. "Now, care to explain what happened?" I asked, and Alex kept his mouth shut. "Damn, he really is my brother. I never admit to being hurt or sick." Mark laughed, and I felt Alex fall asleep in my arms.

tender moments to the max . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My socials:  
> twitter - @pro_atiny  
> wattpad - @yoshi_cute  
> discord - confused artichoke #7300
> 
> As always, feel free to comment or request a chapter~


	8. little space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter prompt - "Can you do when Alex slips into little space and he chooses Chan and Jackson to be his caregivers?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little space anyone?
> 
> I was working on this in chorus class, and my teacher kept looking over my shoulder. I regret nothing, even though chorus is the only time I can see my significant other. tehehehe.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and stream ATEEZ's new album or i will bonk you on the head with my lightstick~
> 
> Also, if you aren't comfortable with little space, the hell are you doing here? Feel free to click away or get bonked for being mean in the comments. I don't have any experience with little space, but I really want to experiment with it.

**( Chan POV )**

"Hyunjin, where's Alex?" I asked Hyunjin, who was in the kitchen attempting to make coffee.

"No, I thought he was with his brother." Hyunjin answered.

"Chan-hyung!!" I heard someone yell from across the dorm, which scared the shit out of me. I ran to where the voice came from, and I realized that the voice came from Minho.

"What's going on?" I asked when I got to Minho's room. Him, Seungmin, and Jisung were in there, and I heard sniffling in the corner. "We were doing something, and Alex was really stressed out, and he just started mumbling." Seungmin explained, so I walked over to Alex, who was huddled in the corner.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked, and he looked at me like he didn't understand. "I think he's speaking some form of Chinese." Minho spoke up, and I put the pieces together. "Wait, I know whats going on. Shit, shit, shit." I started panicking a little bit.

"What?" Jisung asked. "He slipped into little space, and I don't speak chinese." I explained. I pulled out my phone, and called Jackson.

"Hello?" He answered finally. "Who in GOT7 speaks Chinese besides you?" I asked quickly, and there was a moment of silence on his side of the call. "Me and Mark are the only ones. Why?" He stated, and I was super grateful. "I got a little who is only speaking a form of Chinese, and I need one of you to come over and translate." I explained, and he started laughing.

"Okay, for one, chill out a second. For two, may I ask which member is mumbling Chinese?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't matter. If both of you could come over, that'd be great because I don't trust the '00 line with an empty dorm, much less a little." I explained, and he continued to laugh. "We'll be there in five minutes. In the meantime, keep the '00 line at a safe distance, and try to get him to tell you how old he is." Jackson told me and hung up.

**(Jackson POV)**

"Mark-hyung!!" I yelled, and Mark popped his head into my room. "Yeah?" He asked, and I closed my laptop. "Chan had a member slip into little space, and he is mumbling in Chinese, so we have to go help him." I explained, and Mark facepalmed himself. "I knew I shouldn't have given him my coping methods." He mumbled, which made me confused.

"It's my brother. I know he gets hella stressed super easily, so I told him about little space. I used to do it back when we first debuted, and when he was a trainee, I told him about it." He explained, which made sense as to why he's mumbling in Chinese.

"Let's head over there because Chan said he didn't trust the '00 line around him." I stated, and we rushed out of the house before the boys did anything stupid to Alex.

When we got to their dorm, Hyunjin let us inside. "You two are life savers. We were able to get him to the couch, and I don't think he understands us whatsoever." Chan ran into the room, and he led us to Alex.

He was sitting on the couch, holding onto a Todoroki plushie and mumbling in Cantonese, which me and Mark both are fluent in.

"Hey, puppy." I greeted, and Alex looked at me with total relief. "Can you tell me how old you are?" I asked, and he held up four fingers. "Good boy!" Mark praised him, and I handed him his Todoroki plushie back. "is ok for puppy to b' a wittle?" he asked, and I nodded my head. "Of course, puppy! It's nothing to be ashamed of." I assured him, and he hugged me.

"爸爸!" Alex squealed, pointing to Chan. "Do I wanna know?" He asked, and Mark laughed. "He just called you daddy, Chan. I don't want to know if you two are sexually active, but he has deemed you as one of his caregivers." He explained to Chan, and Chan's face turned bright red. "Okay, so what do I need to do?" He asked, and I sat him down on the couch next to Alex.

**(Chan POV)**

"You're definitely gonna have to be patient. If he can only understand Chinese in little space, then Jackson has JB's permission to come over and help." Mark explained. "Wait, I do?" Jackson asked, and Mark looked at his phone. "No, but he better give you permission, or I will slap him." Mark answered. I held onto Alex, who is now babbling in English. 

"Can you understand Korean, puppy?" I asked in English, and he shook his head. "Noted." I said blankly, and the others started coming into the room. "Jinnie!" Alex pointed at Hyunjin, and we all laughed. "Binnie, Hannie, Minnie, Lixie, Innie, Know-Know." He pointed to the other members, and they started dying of laughter at Minho, who felt betrayed.

"Hyung, how could you?" Minho complained towards me, and I held up my hands to proclaim my innocence. "He looks cute in little space." Mark said, recording the whole thing. "Damn it, hyung." I muttered low enough for only Mark to hear. "Sucks to suck, now doesn't it?" He joked.

A few hours later, I saw Alex listening to music on his bed, which must meant that he was back to adult space. "Alex, you good?" I asked, and he looked at me with a look of nervousness. "I feel so embarassed. You had to deal with me in little space." He mumbled, and I sat down in front of him. "Baby, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You were stressed, and that was one of your coping methods. It's nothing to be ashamed of." I told him.

"But, you had to get Jackson and Mark involved. I didn't want them to know." Alex wrapped his arms around my right arm, and I laughed. "Well, you only understood Chinese, so they came over to translate." I assured him, and I saw him fall asleep next to me. I laid him down on his pillow, and I fell asleep running my hands through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My socials:
> 
> twitter - @pro_atiny  
> wattpad - @yoshi_cutie  
> discord - kill me now #7300  
> tiktok - @parkerjimin5
> 
> comments and kudos are welcome~

**Author's Note:**

> Since I didn't give a profile to the other members, you can find their profiles here:
> 
> https://kprofiles.com/stray-kids-members-profile-facts/


End file.
